


Racing Time

by RoseThorn14



Series: Racing Time [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Cause that's what fix writers do, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, I'm fixing cannon, M/M, Multi, Peter is friends with everyone, Possible Polyamory, cause he's a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: What should have happened in Infinity War. That's all you really need to know.Okay, here's an actual one:Peter's life had really changed since he basically had a street fight with Captain America and had got his crush's dad sent to prison.He was now a senior, an active intern at Stark Industries and top of his class.Loki, on the other hand, was sick of things going wrong.Can these two, and the array of other quirky figures in the marvel universe, save the galaxy from Thanos?





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Snake and the Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612566) by [circleoffifths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circleoffifths/pseuds/circleoffifths). 



> I will mostly be following MCU, but I will add some comic book details that I wish were in there. Comment if you want me to add something.

Loki was having a bad day. 

Although, now that he thought about it, he seemed to be having a lot of bad days over the past few Midgardian years. However, recently, things had been looking up. Until a few days ago, of course.

His face reflected slightly off the wind shield of the shuttle. It was gaunt and pale, with deep purple bruises under the eyes, which were tinged red. He hadn’t slept since the ark exploded, using the menial task of piloting the shuttle to distract him from the haunting memories. His armour was still spattered with blood. He hadn’t looked this bad since Thanos tortured him.

He rubbed his eyes, which were still gritty from the tears he’d shed earlier. As he did so, the horrible scene that he couldn’t seem to get out of his mind flashed before his eyes. Thor dangling by his neck, at the mercy of Thanos, who had none, despite how much he like to pretend to the contrary.

In a bid to distract Thanos, Loki had conjured up an image of himself which attempted to stab him in a poorly conceived suicide plan. Loki had hoped the illusion would survive longer. He’d given up the real tesseract, thinking that would side-track Thanos long enough to allow Thor’s escape – but all it did was seal his fate and the fate of the rest of the Asgardians still on the ship. Valkyrie had managed to evacuate most of them, but still, so many died at the hand of Thanos and his ‘children’. 

Loki shook his head, wrenching his eyes open as the memory of seeing the ship explode from his escape pod flashed through his eyes.

He checked his course. It wouldn’t be long until he hit Earth. That’s what Thor would have wanted him to do. Valkyrie was taking their people to uninhabited planets with deep caves, since Thanos wouldn’t focus on them or probe too carefully into their surfaces to find life to destroy. Now, it was Loki’s job to help protect the planet his brother favoured so much. 

Banner, or Hulk, as Loki had last seen him, should have arrived on Earth a few days ago. Heimdall had seen to that. 

Loki gritted his teeth. He had been sad to see the old Asgardian murdered. Though they had never seen eye to eye, Loki looked up to Heimdall and, in turn, Heimdall had always respected Loki’s magical talent and strategic genius. 

That was why they’d devised their escape plan together. They knew Thanos would come for the stone inside the tesseract. So, Heimdall and Loki had gotten to work magically boobytrapping the artefact. 

Once the tesseract was broken open, it would have transported the holder to the heart of a dying star on the fringes of the galaxy, in a section of space where reality and time warped confusingly. Whilst spelling certain death, or at least eternal imprisonment, for pretty much any other being in the galaxy, Loki knew Thanos would escape. However, he should be stuck in there for a good few months, maybe even a year if they were lucky. 

Loki sighed. The magic they’d performed was taxing and drew on dark forces neither Loki nor Heimdall liked tapping into. (In fact, Loki had been surprised that Heimdall had agreed to use them at all. But he shouldn’t have been. Heimdall always knew when the ends justified the means) However, it had been worth it. It would give the galaxy vital time to prepare. Well, most of the galaxy. Loki heard that Thanos had already gotten to Xandar. And his brother. 

A lump formed in Loki’s throat, but he shook his head again. 

No. He would not cry. Now was not the time for mourning. Once he had killed Thanos with his own hands, Loki would return to the ruins of his ship and gather the remains. Then, he would give everyone, especially Thor, the funeral they deserved. 

At some point in his musings, Loki had reached Midgard. 

The shuttle shook and slowed down dramatically as it entered Earth’s orbit, the normal technology that would stabilise it had been damaged in Thanos’ initial attack on the ship. 

As he was entering, he frowned. Several ring-like ships past him, exiting the planet. Something in his stomach sunk. He was too late.

Loki hit a space on his control panel that was free of buttons. He brought his eyes down to the planet below, trying to see if any damage was visible from this far off the planet. As he was peering down, he noticed a small object falling alongside his shuttle.

It was a red and blue dot, that, when Loki squinted, formed a humanoid figure. The boy (Loki refused to believe the lanky human had fully matured) was limp as he fell towards the Earth. 

The blue and red glinted and the gold accents on his strange suit caught the sunlight.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to how the boy ended so high up. Was this some strange custom?

After a few seconds, it was clear the boy would not wake up and they were approaching the ground quicker than Loki would have liked. He pursed his lips, only hesitating for a moment before teleporting outside of the shuttle.

He grabbed the falling figure and teleported back the safety of the space ship.

Not even his skewed moral compass would allow him to let a child die.


	2. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline at the end of the chapter.

Loki lay the boy down gently on the raised, cushioned bunk that had served as his bed for the past few days. Then, he walked over to the control panel, turning on auto-land. He returned to the boy’s side, concentrating as he ran a hand over the air above his body. He focused – he hadn’t practiced his healing magic in a long time (since his mother died, Loki thinks absently, the loss now a dull throb compared to this new assault) and it took some concentration for him to perform it.

His examination revealed that the boy was fine and had just passed out from lack of oxygen. Although, the suit the boy was currently in was supplying him sufficient breathing air, leaving the god even more confused. He pressed two fingers to the boy’s head, sending a gentle thrum of energy through him.

The boy sat up with a jolt, immediately jumping into a defensive position. His gaze swung around wildly.

“Wha-? Where am I?” a youthful voice asked from the suit.

Before Loki could answer, the boy cocked his head to the side and seemed to speak to someone else.

“Karen, can you please show me what I missed?” 

The head turned, and the white lenses widened slightly and seems to un-focus. After about thirty seconds, the kid shook his head and his eyes landed back on Loki. 

“You saved my life,” was the first thing he said.

Loki hesitated before nodding.

The child was silent for a moment. Then, suddenly, he sprang up, bolting to stand in front of Loki.

“Thank you!” he burst out. The next monologue came in blur.

“That was so nice of you! I guess Mr Stark’s suit got to me after I passed out, but Karen says she still would have deployed the parachutes when we got low enough. So, I guess you didn’t really save my life, since it wasn’t actually in danger. However, that’s beside the point. You used some sort of teleportation to get out of the shuttle, right? That’s so cool! What sort of tech did you use? Can I see it?”

The boy abruptly broke off and his head leant to the side again. All Loki could do was stare in shock.

“Wait,” the boy said. “I know you.”

Loki’s heart sank. Well, at least he’d been able to enjoy the child’s treatment of him up until now.

“You’re Loki!” the boy exclaimed brightly.

Loki froze. Was the Midgardian … happy to see him?

“I remember when you wrecked New York like six years ago! Don’t worry though, Dr Banner arrived on Earth sometime yesterday and told everyone that you’re good now. Although, I don’t think Mr Stark really believed him. But it’s hard to tell since he’s somewhere on the other side of the world with Dr Strange. They kind of tackled one of those alien guys through a portal Dr Strange made and Mr Wong said his sling ring thingy must have broken, so we’ve got to wait for Mr Stark to get them back.”

“It was pretty cool but also terrifying at the same time, y’know? The Squidward looking guy kind of flew up into one of the ring-spaceships while choking Dr Strange and Mr Stark went after them. Then, it shot into space, so most of the world thinks they left the planet or something, but Friday told Karen that Mr Stark got the drop on him right as they were exiting the atmosphere.”

Loki blinked, his brain taking a second to wrap around the wall of information the boy had just dumped on him. The boy was looking at him intently, the white eyes of his suit glowing lightly.

“Are you okay, Mr Loki?” the child asked gently. “Where’s Thor? Dr Banner said he would be with you.”

Loki’s throat immediately closed up and he shook his head.

The boy nodded slowly, and Loki could immediately tell he understood his pain.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

“I didn’t even get to bury him.” Was all Loki could get out.

Then, the boy surprised Loki immensely by slowly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him. Loki froze for a few seconds before stepping backwards and breaking his grip. The child didn’t react and didn’t move him to touch him again.

“I’m sure Mr Stark can build something that can get you to your brother. He liked Thor. I know he did. He always talks about him.”

Loki shook his head at that.

“No, it’s not safe enough. We must kill Thanos first,” he declared.

The boy nodded in agreement.

“I heard Wakanda was attacked a few hours ago and a few hours before that, Mr Rogers broke into the Avengers facility and abducted an injured Vision. The ring-spaceship-things closed up a while ago, but I don’t know the extent damage they caused. So far as I can tell, they only landed in New York and Wakanda. They must have been going for those infinity stones Dr Banner was talking about. Anyway, I was looking at the ring thing when it started rising really fast. I passed out when I got too high, then Mr Stark’s suit reached me, but I was already falling. Then, you saved me and here I am.”

Loki was almost used to the information-dump way the boy talked, but some of things he said didn’t make sense. Why would Captain America break into the Avengers facility?

Before he could pose his questions, the boy was off again.

“Did you use magic to teleport, Mr Loki?”

Loki tensed. 

Well, now the gig was up. The child was either going to fear him or hate him.

Loki gave one stiff nod. 

The boy’s face lit up.

“That’s so cool! Can you show me more? Can you teach me?” 

Loki’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

It was the child’s turn to widen his eyes.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Was that rude?”

Loki immediately shook his head.

“No!” he exclaimed, before clearing his voice. “No.”

He swallowed, thinking about what so say. It had been centuries since anyone other than his mother had reacted positively to his magic.

He held his hands out in front of him, allowing fire to spark in his palms. In response, the boy’s face lit up and he laughed in delight.

“Wow! That’s awesome!”

Loki couldn’t stop the grin from slipping onto his face. It was rare that he met someone who had the same spark of mischief in their eyes that he did.

“Can you teach me?” the boy asked again, this time more hesitant. He looked up at Loki with a sort of innocent wonder that Loki hadn’t see in a long time. 

Maybe it was that look, or maybe it was the fact that he had no one left, but Loki couldn’t find it in him to say no.

His smile became gentler. “Of course.”

The boy’s face lit up and he pounced towards Loki, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Thank you!” he exclaimed excitedly, before jumping away a second later.

“Sorry!” he said quickly. “No hugs – I’ve gotta remember that.”

Loki’s smile widened. Later, when he was looking back, Loki reflected that this was the moment he decided that he would give his life for that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were as confused by Peter's word vomit as Loki:
> 
> \- Infinity War is canon until the fight in New York where there were two ships instead of one and Squidward tried to escape with Strange on it but Tony saved him and they all got knocked into another country.  
> -People think they got shot into space.  
> -Cap goes to Avengers faciltiy and yells at Ross (like in movie) - this is when he officialy 'abducted' Vision. Bruce and Rhodey decide to stay cause they knew Tony was still on Earth (but they didn't tell Cap that)  
> -Wakanda gets attacked  
> \- Peter is messing around with the spaceship when they all shoot back into space (even the ones in Wakanda) to find Thanos, since he's missing


	3. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets an explanation.
> 
> Important notes at the end of the chapter.

Peter was almost giddy. 

He was also confused. Of course, he was. But he was mostly giddy.

First, he fought (and won) against a bunch of aliens and then he met an actual Asgardian. And now, Loki had said he would teach him magic!

“Where shall I land?” 

Peter glanced out the windshield-looking-part of the shuttle, taking a moment to get his bearings with the bird’s eye view of New York.

“The Avengers Compound is this way,” he informed pointing a little to the left.

Loki frowned. “Is that the best place for me to go?”

Peter shrugged. “If this Thanos guy is as bad as Dr Banner and Dr Strange say, people won’t be too worried about you, Mr Loki. Especially if Dr Banner continues to vouch for you like he’s been doing.”

Loki looked unamused.

“Thank you – um, what’s your name?” he started off sarcastic, but his voice became tinged with confusion by the end of the sentence. 

Peter nearly face-palmed. He completely forgot!

“I’m Peter Parker,” he answered. “My – err – alias is Spiderman.”

Loki nodded, but his lips quirked. “Man?”

Peter scowled.

“I’m not that young,” he muttered defensively. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. He didn’t even have to ask.

“Seventeen,” Peter mumbled. 

Loki snorted.

Before Peter could express his reproach, the shuttle jolted.

“We’ve landed,” Loki announced, still smirking mischievously as he strutted towards the opening door.

Peter rolled his eyes but followed. 

They were greeted by Rhodey in his War Machine suit. He already had his guns trained threateningly on Loki before he even registered Peter. Mr Wong was also there, with one of those weird orange glowing things revolving in front of him. 

When Rhodey’s eyes fell on Peter, he landed, and the guns melted back into his suit.

“I thought you left with Mr Rogers?” Peter asked, not at all bothered by the display of aggression. He knew Rhodey would never hurt him and Wong seemed pretty chill earlier. Loki, at least, didn’t look threatened by them either.

The helmet on Rhodey’s suit retracted.

“Nah,” he replied, shaking his head, “I thought I’d stay here as backup just in case the aliens decided to attack again. Plus, Sam just called me. The attack on Wakanda stopped at about the same time you got carried away on the space ship. The King will be here in a few hours to discuss our next course of action.”

“And Mr Stark?” Peter asked, feeling his stomach twist anxiously even though he knew he was probably alright.

Rhodey smiled gently. “Fine. One of the suits was released a while ago and seemed to be flying to some place on the other side of the planet. Although, most of the world still thinks he’s in space.”

Peter nodded and was about to head inside when a wall of orange energy materialised in front of him, blocking his path.

“What’s he doing here?” Wong asked gruffly.

“He saved my life,” Peter explained. “Kind of. Karen would have deployed the parachute, but he didn’t know that. Plus, Dr Banner’s says he’s good now – or at least, less evil.”

Rhodey glared at Loki for a few seconds longer, before sighing and shaking his head. 

“Screw it,” he said. “From what I saw, we need all the help we can get.”

They trudged back inside, Rhodey and Peter immediately unsuiting and delegating guest rooms to Loki and Wong. It was kind of a pain for Peter to take off two suits, especially seeing as taking off the new one required a different sequence of taps on the spider symbol than the old one, but he managed. Note to self – learn how to work the new suit.

Somehow, Peter was the first one to make it to the kitchen, where he saw Ned sitting on the couch, watching TV in the lounge room connected to it. 

“Hey Ned, how was the field trip?” Peter asked as he went to fix himself a bowl of cereal. He was starving.

“Pretty cool, but we’ve already been to Stark Industries heaps of times.”

Peter nodded. “We’re about to hash out some superhero stuff, so you can stay and listen or find another room to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine in. Whatever you want – you’re gonna find out anyway.”

Ned shrugged. Ever since Mr Stark had started asking Peter to the Avengers Compound – even setting up a permanent room for him – Ned had been exposed to more superhero stuff. They still got excited about most things (like cool tech and powers), but serious discussions quickly lost their glamour to the both of them.

“I’ll stay,” he decided, before turning his show down and moving towards the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn. He got out two bowls and Peter grinned, giving him an appreciative fist bump. 

He pulled out his phone, dialling his most frequently called number.

“Peter! I was so worried!” his aunt yelled over the phone.

“Hey, Aunt May. Don’t worry. I’m safe. But, I think I’m going to be staying at the Avengers Compound tonight – or maybe even for the next couple of days. Ned’s here as well,” Peter explained cautiously.

“Fine. But I’m coming as well. I’ll be there by six.”

“Great! See you then!” Peter replied brightly. He hung up with a pleased grin. 

His Aunt had been surprisingly chill with the whole Spiderman thing. Peter thinks she was relieved it wasn’t drugs. But, after she found out, she wanted to know everything and insisted she got involved. She was more than happy for him to take on a more serious role at Stark Industries, especially in his Senior year. 

Peter’s heart swelled thinking about her, momentarily forgetting the stress of the whole Thanos situation. He didn’t know what he’d do without her.

Loki, Rhodey, Wong and Bruce all entered in the room before Peter could finish his popcorn. They gathered around the kitchen bench, both Rhodey and Loki stealing some of his food, with Ned eavesdropping from the couch. Loki was now wearing a simple green and black robe – which Peter assumed to be casual clothes on Asgard. 

“Okay, so what’s been happening up in space?” Peter asked.

“Why do we have to go first?” Loki asked petulantly, although he flashed a small, teasing grin at Peter. 

“Cause you guys actually know about this Thanos guy,” Rhodey snapped.

Bruce shook his head, before he started explaining everything that had happened since the whole Ultron debacle, with Loki interjecting to tell his side.

“Okay,” Bruce grunted after they’d finished, not allowing Rhodey, Wong or Peter to comment on their tale. “Now, I want to know what’s happening here. Why is there no Avengers anymore?”

Rhodey sighed tiredly and Peter frowned, that wasn’t a good time for any of them – even Peter, who admittedly hadn’t really known anyone.

Rhodey was cut off after explaining the phone Cap sent to Tony. 

“What?” Bruce exclaimed. “That’s ridiculous! I can’t believe this. Since when is Tony the one who sides with the law?”

“Really?” Loki interjected. “I’m more surprised by the Captain’s actions.”

Bruce shook his head and Peter could swear saw his neck tinge green. “Don’t even get me started on that bastard. What the hell was he thinking?”

Peter shrugged, speaking for the first time since the start of the meeting.

“They were both wrong,” he told them.

Rhodey nodded. “Pepper and I have made sure Tony knows that. Although, I think we all know who I think holds more of the blame. I’m still struggling to wrap my head around the fact that they thought they knew better than 117 countries. I do concede, though, Tony may have had other options that would have deescalated the situation, but he was desperate.”

“So why haven’t they made up?” Bruce asked. “They were supposed to be a team.”

“Oh, they have,” Peter assured him quickly. “Well, most of them.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

Rhodey answered, “He apologised to Sam – that hit was so uncalled for and such a dick move. Sam, on his part has been taking odd jobs wherever he can and giving Tony money to pay for the damages he caused in Germany and Romania. And Tony’s been working to get Scott and Clint off house arrest. Both of them went into the fight pretty much blind about what they were fighting for and have actually ended up agreeing to sign the accords. They’re pretty much free to roam their towns and New York as long as they don’t get caught breaking any laws or contacting any fugitives. He’s had frequent diplomatic meetings with Wakanda and is collaborating with them in many of their newly formed charities. He even sent some of his mental illness tech over there for Barnes. I hear their tech guys updated it before giving it to him, but at least Tony tried.”

“Yeah,” Peter added. “He also made up with Miss Romanoff. She comes by sometimes, which is awesome. She even occasionally brings Mr Barton. I think she might be my favourite Avenger – but don’t tell Mr Stark that. And I know he sends money to some place in Scotland, which I’m sure is were Miss Maximoff is hiding – even though that weird mind thingy she did still gives him nightmares.”

Bruce frowned at that and looked like he was about to say something, but Loki spoke before him. 

“What about the Captain?”

Rhodey frowned and shook his head. 

“I don’t think Tony can forgive him,” he stated. “Not yet. Maybe not ever. He trusted Rogers completely and he betrayed him. The worst part is, it’s not the first time it’s happened.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “That thing about his parents really messed him up. It took down months, maybe years of healing he’d been doing.”

Wong frowned at Peter. “I know you’re like his protégé-slash-intern kid that he’s dragged to basically everything in the last few months, but how do you know so much?”

Peter gave a small smile, a lot less enthusiastic than before. 

“He promised that if I tell Aunt May and him everything, that he’d tell me everything.”

Rhodey patted him on the shoulder and Peter smiled at him again.

Suddenly, Bruce’s head snapped up. 

“What about Ross?” he asked urgently. “What will he do now?”

As soon as he finished his question, a door on the other side of the room swung open.

“No, I am not joking, Secretary Ross,” Pepper snapped as she strode into the room, the heels of her perfectly matched, light tan outfit clacking on the floor.

“I demand that you pardon all of the people on the list that I sent you. Yes, all of them – that includes taking Agent Barton and Mr Lang off house arrest. Oh, and make sure to revoke Colonel Rhodes’ court martial as well.”

She paused, one hand resting on her hip as she held the thin sheet of glass to her ear.

“What will I do?” she asked, giving a light, yet unsettling chuckle. “Well, whilst searching through files of the persons of interest – you know, so we could apprehend them as you so decisively ordered Tony to do by any means necessary – we found some, ah, compromising footage of you on a facility known as The Raft, which is a place not previously documented on any SHIELD files. If you’re not careful, those videos may accidentally fall into the hands of Former Agent Romanoff – and you know her habit of leaking secret information. I’m sure the public would love to know about your agents beating Sam Wilson – a war hero – whilst you watched. That wouldn’t go over well, especially with the commotion his mother is making in the media.”

Pepper waited for a while and Peter could here muffled shouting over the phone.

Her voice was light and innocent when she spoke next, “We were just viewing footage of the fugitives, like you wanted us to do, Mr Secretary, and, of course, we’re not in contact with Agent Romanoff. It’s just that she’s a world class spy with a great skill for hacking and I’m sure she’ll break our system eventually.”

Another pause. Then, Pepper smiled.

“Thank you, Secretary Ross. I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”

Peter thought she was going to hang up, but she held the phone to her ear a moment longer. 

“Why would Tony have to stand trial for operating without permission?” she asked, her eyebrows drawn together in an expression of fake confusion. “Didn’t you read the revised Accords approved at the UN meeting a few months ago? Oh, that must have been the weekend you took that vacation to the Bahamas. That’s unfortunate. You didn’t miss much, anyway. It was originally just a general meeting, but since the Avengers have been reduced so dramatically, the King of Wakanda (and the rest of the nations) decided the Accords could be approved at the very end of the meeting. No one really wanted to schedule another one just for them.”

There was another bout of angry shouting.

Pepper smiled innocently. “I’m not sure why no one informed you, Secretary Ross. That sounds like an issue with your department, not mine. Now, I have a few meetings scheduled concerning these latest attacks and I’m sure you do too. I know the UN will want to discuss this. Goodbye.”

She brought the phone away from her ear and placed it on the table in front of the shocked men. Peter, however, was used to Pepper’s badassery by now.

“Hello Miss –”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, if you call me Miss Potts one more time, I’ll let Tony make you attend his financial meeting in his place,” she snapped sharply.

Peter paused, shuddered, and then began again.

“Hello, Pepper!”

Pepper nodded. “That’s better.”

“So, you dealt with Ross, Peps?” Rhodey asked.

Pepper grinned. “I certainly did.”

Then she turned to her other guests, taking a step forward to hug Bruce, who had stood up.

“Bruce! It’s been too long. I missed you.”

Peter saw Bruce’s arms tighten around her. 

“I missed you too, Pepper.”

She stepped away, shaking the hands of her other two guests.

“Hello Mr Wong. It’s nice to meet you. And Loki. We didn’t meet last time you were here, but I’m glad to hear about your change of heart.”

Loki nodded stiffly, taking her hand, with a diplomatically polite smile.

“Someone attempting to wipe out my people, and then successfully killing my brother makes for a common enemy,” he said smoothly, although his voice hitched on the word ‘brother’.

Rhodey and Pepper frowned at this, and Bruce flinched, before giving a defeated nod, as if his suspicions were confirmed (he had broken off his story right after he came to Earth, not giving Loki time to explain). Peter slowly wandered over to him, and then gave him a gentle pat on the arm. Bruce seemed to relax slightly under his touch, so he moved to rubbing circles into the back of his shoulder-blade. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Pepper told him, her voice shaking slightly. “We all loved Thor.”

Loki nodded again but didn’t have a chance to speak as Friday’s disembodied voice echoed around them.

“I’m sorry for the interruption, Miss Potts, but the King of Wakanda is calling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm messing with the timelines a bit to make Peter older than he is in MCU. 
> 
> This is taking place roughly a year and a half after Civil War. It's around October, so Peter just started his Senior Year, since in this timeline, the events of Homecoming happen at the end of Sophmore year.
> 
> At this point, Peter had been Spider Man for around three and a half years, since, in this fic, he started just before he turned 15. Also, Peter will be turning 18 very soon. This is just to make everything a bit easier.
> 
> Comment if you want me to do a couple of one-shots about the period between Civil War and now a bit later. Also comment any ships you want to see as I am open to pretty much anything and want to know.
> 
> *Edit*
> 
> I already have a few ships in the tags that will come in later, but I am willing to make some of the couples polyamorous to fit in with ships.


End file.
